


Haha Wtf

by Mademoiselle_Z



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Awkward Conversations, College Setting, F-bombs everywhere, M/M, Warning for language use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 16:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8496823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mademoiselle_Z/pseuds/Mademoiselle_Z
Summary: Fang didn’t raise his head to see his friend’s smug grin as his eyes were too busy skimming through the online brochure on his smartphone.The brochure practically said, ‘Gay only party. No sex, but we provide hotel coupons as a lottery gift. Place TBA upon confirmation for privacy issue.’ “Gopal, why,”





	

**Author's Note:**

> lololololol I'm sorry. this is just a random writing that happened to be above 800 words and why not posting it. though I'm not sure about posting it on ffnet since the language use is not appropriate for a fanfiction of kids fandom
> 
> then again, most of my fanfics are
> 
> this is my first time writing this fandom in english. I originally only wanted to exercise my english creative writing. I hope you'll enjoy this?

“Gopal, why,” Fang said.

The guy didn’t raise his head to see his friend’s smug grin as his eyes were too busy skimming through the online brochure on his smartphone.

The brochure practically said, ‘ _Gay only party. No sex, but we provide hotel coupons as a lottery gift. Place TBA upon confirmation for privacy issue.’_

“Gopal, _why_ ,” Fang repeated, now adding a serious tone. His eyes were judging hard on Gopal through his glasses.

“Heard you were frustrated because of midterms,” Gopal reasoned, “so, yes.”

 “I’m frustrated mentally, not _sexually_!” Fang tried to keep his tone low, as he obviously didn’t fancy attention on his sexuality in this goddamn café. He sipped hard on his matcha latte. “Look, I’m not in the mood with this joke. And how come I didn’t know about this before? Is gay party even a thing?”

“We had the hetero ones! This is just like another party, but with gay people. I’m a good ally, okay?”

“I can’t believe a straight guy knew something like this before me…, and even recommending me to go.” Fang sighed deeply. “This is stupid. I could’ve just gone to a gay bar.”

“Yeah but they don’t hold parties.”

“Stop shitting me. I have assignments to do.”

Gopal frowned. “You’re smart, and you got Boboiboy as your study partner. I don’t see anything to worry about.”

“Can’t help it when somebody doesn’t care about his GPA half as much as I do.” The glasses guy shrugged. “I’m not even close with this Boboiboy guy.”

“He’s close with everyone but you,” Gopal reminded.

“Thank fuck for the sad reminder,” Fang groaned. He was popular, damn it, and he didn’t care if he only had one male and two females as his closest friends. “I don’t really mind it when you guys hung with him on a Saturday night _without me_.”

“You’re the one who refused to come because you’re not close with him.”

“It doesn’t mean I will stop being bitter about it.”

“Hey, yeah, what’s new,”

Gopal escaped before Fang could ever reach his throat. “Tell me if you’re going to that party, we will find your new clothes with Ying and Yaya!” He waved to him before exiting the café.

“I said I’m not going, dammit.” Fang facepalmed. Then he peeked to his smartphone that showed a notification. He tapped on the touchscreen, commanding it to show the new message.

_From: Boboiboy_

_Wanna brainstorm the project tonight? You got the requirements?_

Fang almost wanted to make fun of the guy for suggesting to do assignment on a Saturday night, what a fucking dork, but he was also a poor excuse of a boyfriendless student, so he decided not to and replied with a question about the place and time. That was one reason. Another reason being Boboiboy who happened to be that hot guy who passed Fang’s popularity rate, statistics courtesy to Gopal. Fang wasn’t as offended as he was supposed to be with that fact, thanks to Boboiboy’s sexy biceps.

Whoa, okay, Fang, stop it. Admire your own biceps, dammit.

It wasn’t like he held any interest on that Boboiboy guy. Nope, not at all. There were even episodes of him wanting to throw tantrums at Boboiboy’s overfriendly attitude that somehow pissed him off. Especially when he showed it to anyone else besides him.

Wait. That last statement just negated the point of the rest of the paragraph.

Fang tried hard not to think about that guy again. Instead, he opened his phone gallery, full of selfies of himself, sometimes with the others. He was looking through the gallery to find a capture of the details on assignment before he tapped on the thumbnail and sent it to Boboiboy without opening the image file.

He stretched on his chair. Might as well order another cup before going home and rest for a bit. He needed to stay up if he wanted to be serious on this final project.

He left his bag with his phone inside it to get an extra helping of hot latte. He sipped on his drink as he seated himself again, one hand taking out the phone from his bag. The notification popup shows a message from Boboiboy.

_Haha wtf_

Fang raised an eyebrow. What the hell with that response? His long finger opened the messenger with a pattern code. He checked again whether he asked the wrong thing.

Apparently his question wasn’t the problem, just a simple fragmented sentence of ‘ _ok, where, when?_ ’ and that’s it. He was confused until he saw his own attachment on the chat room.

_GAY ONLY PARTY._

“FUCKING HELL.” Fang yelped, attracting the attention from a couple of college students who sat around him. He didn’t give a shit. He typed a quick ‘I’M SORRY I SENT THE WRONG FILE’.

_Boboiboy: haha chill_

_Boboiboy: better yet_

_Boboiboy: why dont we postpone tonight and come 2 de party 2gether_

_Boboiboy: or a date, idk_

_Boboiboy: [smug sticker]_

_Fang: wtf_

_Fang: why would u_

_Boboiboy: bc i am gay and so r u_

_Boboiboy: thought id at least try_

_Boboiboy: imo u dont look gay_

_Fang: ya i dont look like an asshole w a dick in but looking at u i get ur point_

_Boboiboy: sry_

_Boboiboy: yea ik i dont look like a dick sticking it up in the asshole either_

_Boboiboy: what a coincidence_

_Fang: oh god why_


End file.
